The present invention relates to a fastener device for fastening a first component to a second component, such as a fastener device for fastening a body panel to a vehicle.
A clip for fastening a first component such as a car part to a second component such as a car body has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-165811 (Patent Document 1). The clip comprises a flange, and a shank with elastic engagement leaves are formed thereon. A connecting plate for connecting the first component is formed on the flange; the clip is attached to the first component; and the shank is inserted into a through-hole in the second component to attach the clip to the second component. In this way, the clip is able to fasten the first component to the second component. Release arms extending from the shank beyond the flange are integrated with the elastic engagement leaves, and can be bent using a finger to detach the clip from the second component and release the first component from the second component.
A fastener device for fastening a first component such as a switch to a second component such as a panel has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-223114 (Patent Document 2). A hollow box is formed in the fastener device for housing a first component such as a switch, and elastic engagement leaves are formed on the sides of the box. The fastener device housing the first component is inserted into a mounting hole in the second component so that the elastic engagement leaves engage an edge of the mounting hole, and the first component is fastened to the second component. A cord is installed where the elastic engagement leaves engage. When the cord is pulled, the elastic engagement leaves bend inward and disengage from the edge of the mounting hole in the second component, allowing the fastener device housing the first component to be released from the second component.
A clip for fastening first components such as cords to a second component such as a panel has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-280227 (Patent Document 3). The clip has a bundling arm to hold a plurality of first components such as cords in a bundle, and engagement legs depending from the arm. The first components are held by the bundling arm. When the engagement legs are inserted into a mounting hole in the second component and the elastic engagement portions of the engagement legs engage an edge of the mounting hole, the clip is attached to the second component and, in this way, the first components are fastened to the second component. A disengagement arm extends from the bundling arm in the elastic engagement portions of the engagement legs to bend the elastic engagement portions inward from opposite sides. When pressure is applied to the disengagement arm using a finger, the elastic engagement portions become disengaged from the edge of the mounting hole in the second component, and the first component and the clip can be detached from the second component.
The clip in Patent Document 1, the fastener device in Patent Document 2, and the clip in Patent Document 3 are all configured to allow components to be detached. The clip in Patent Document 1 has release arms on the shank extending from the elastic engagement leaves beyond the flange in order to allow components to be detached. However, the release arms protrude on the upper surface of the flange in a difficult mounting position. Also, the upper surface of the flange is not flat and, thus, cannot be used to attach other components. In the fastener device in Patent Document 2, a cord is installed where the elastic engagement leaves engage to allow components to be detached. However, the cord has to operate within a narrow space and components cannot be detached if the cord becomes severed or is lost.
In the clip in Patent Document 3, a release arm extends from the bundling arm to bend the elastic engagement portions of the shank inward and detach components. In this document, a release arm is used to detach components, not an inconvenient cord as in Patent Document 2. Also, because the release arm extends toward the elastic engagement portion of the shank and not toward other components, it does not have the disadvantages of Patent Document 1. However, a finger or a tool such as longnose pliers has to be used to apply, pressure to the release arm. It is difficult to insert a finger or longnose pliers due to the panel-shape of the second component, and the release operation is difficult to perform in a dark place where visibility is low.